bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidenori Shokken
Hidenori Shokken is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hidenori is fairly short (5'2"), and has a slim build, weighing only 120 pounds. He has medium-length medium-colored brown hair and noticeably blue eyes. He appears to be in his early twenties. He wears a standard shihakusho, but only because it's part of the uniform. The baggy nature of it doesn't look particularly good on his slim body. His casual wear is usually a white shirt with a black vest overtop and black pants. His reiatsu is lime green in color. Personality Hidenori is a stickler for rules and has a strong sense of justice. He thinks that those who break the rules should be punished severely. Despite this serious side, he still makes a number of friends and enjoys having fun, especially at parties, as long as there is nothing illegal at those parties. He's almost always either smiling or frowning, and remains calm in most situations. Hidenori isn't that good at coming up with plans, so he fights by the book. If he encounters something not covered by the book, his form of panic involves trying anything he knows how to do and hoping it works. Hidenori does not enjoy sparring unless he has a reason to fight. Sometimes, Hidenori goes too far with his lawful nature, and those around him intentionally tease him for that. Even Hidenori makes fun of himself occasionally if he's in a happier mood. History Hidenori Shokken grew up in a chaotic part of the Rukongai, crime ran rampant through the town. The law enforcers were nowhere to be seen. It disgusted him. He wanted a distinct set of rules he could follow and expect everyone else to follow, but when people were fighting for their survival, it seemed that anything was allowed. As soon as he was old enough, he moved to the inner area of the Seireitei and had just enough spiritual pressure to be able to join the academy. He never did anything wrong and was a model student for the first couple of years. Then things got tough. Relying on textbook moves for every fight made it obvious on how to defeat him. Hidenori also was unable to handle new situations. He had to redo the next few years multiple times. Finally, he passed his fighting classes, not because he changed his style, but because he learned to fight exactly as the book said, making it difficult for others to stop his moves, even though they were predictable. Now he has joined the Gotei 13, in order to fulfill his duties and bring justice to those who deserve it. Powers and Abilities Can use shunpō and Kido 1-26 Zanpakutō Inner World The inner world of Hanketsu is an eerily dark and empty court room. Hanketsu Hankestu (which means judgement or sentence) takes the form of a standard tachi when it is sealed. In shikai, it takes the form of a ji (which is a polearm). Release Command: "Bring justice" Batsu Hot tar shoots from the spear-like tip of the ji in either a thin stream or a wide spread depending on what is needed. The tar is hot enough to cause burns and sticky enough to slow down an opponent. Haji There are two parts to Haji. Part one is that wings (composed entirely of feathers of energy and nothing else) are created on the back of Hidenori. These wings' only function is to block attacks, and they usually don't stand up to too many hits. The second part is that Hidenori can disperse the feathers of the wings and have them attack his opponent, stabbing them with the sharp tips. Combined with Batsu, the feathers stick in place as the tar seeps into the wounds. The opponents are effectively tarred and feathered. Statistics Trivia Hidenori has a strange obsession with board games, but they must be part strategy and part luck. Only strategy is too much like real life (it's just a game, I don't want to be too serious!) and only luck is too boring (it doesn't matter what I do, I have no effect!) Hidenori has, in fact, committed a crime. It was very minor (he was completely forgiven for it), but he won't talk about it and won't forgive himself for it. Hidenori only enjoys stories with cliché heroes that serve justice to deserving villains, any other story he finds terribly annoying. Quotes Upon being asked about the crime he committed "Hey, it was late, I had drunk a lot! Oh, who am I kidding, there are no excuses for what I did. I deserved death, but I was given mercy I should not have gotten! That's all I'm saying about that." To a litterbug shinigami "You have littered! You should be court-martialed! I should take you personally to the Captain-Commander to have them serve your death sentence!" Said with a smile and a drink in his hand "You know, even with a whole bunch of laws, there are still ways to have fun. There are plenty of things that aren't illegal yet..." Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei